outfit7talking_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela/History
History Early life Angela started out as a contestant for the singing show Feline Factor, but later decided that movies are the way to go. Once when Angela was going to a music concert with her friends, she went the wrong way and realised she was lost. Then Tom noticed her and realised she was lost. Tom then showed her the way to go. After this Tom and Angela grew a very close relationship. Tom's Love Letters Tom's Love Letters is Angela's first appearance in the app, Tom writing love letters for Angela. Tom's Messenger Angela is a character that could be purchased in Tom's Messenger. Tom Loves Angela In Tom Loves Angela, Tom is on a rooftop talking to Angela. Talking Ginger Angela appears on some toilet paper in Talking Ginger. Talking Santa Angela has a cameo appearance in Talking Santa. She appears in a picture. Talking Santa meets Ginger Angela has a cameo appearance in Talking Santa meets Ginger. She appears in a picture. I Want To Be Big I Want To Be Big is a story about Ginger, that Angela appears in. Talking Angela Angela is the main character in Talking Angela. In the app, You can talk to Angela and she responds intelligently. Talking Friends Superstar Talking Friends Superstar is an app created for the Talking Friends Superstar toys, that Angela appears in. Angela's Valentine Angela's Valentine is an app about Tom and Angela. Angela appears watching You Get Me with Tom. Talking Friends Cartoons Talking Friends Cartoons is an app made for the Talking Friends web series, that has all episodes, some wallpapers, and some descriptions for the characters. Ginger's Birthday Angela appears on some puzzles in Ginger's Birthday. My Talking Tom In My Talking Tom, a picture of Angela appears in the mini game Happy Face. Talking Friends (web series) Angela is a main character in the Talking Friends web series, she appears in three episodes. Roch the Catsbah Rock the Catsbah is the fifth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Angela's car brakes down while she is on her way to a recording session. She wanted to submit a song to Feline Factor. So Tom convinces Ben to build an instant recording studio to get her to stay. Shake that Tail Shake that Tail is the sixth episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the Episode, Ginger is trying to defeat gravity, but it does not work. Then Angela arrives, she needs a dance video for her song. Tom agrees to help but they can't agree on what dance to do, so they have a dance battle. Ben then creates the Anti-gravitronimator dance floor 4000, so they can dance with no gravity. Tom After Tom Tom After Tom is the tenth and final episode of the Talking Friends web series. In the episode, Angela and her friends can't decide what decade was the best. Ben comes up with an idea and creates his Time bending musical dimension hopper, to figure out what decade was the best. The Talking Friends then sing songs about their favourite decade. But in the end, they all agree that the best time to live in is now. You Get Me You Get Me is a music video about Tom and Angela. That's Falling in Love That's Falling in Love is a music video about Angela and Tom.